Thank' You and Goodnight
by Dragon Daishou
Summary: Graceful elegance and demure poise, this is the essence of Weiss Schnee while onstage. Let's see what happens when this is 'tweaked', as the delicate snowflake breaks the ice with a final goodbye to her family the night before Beacon. (Warning, this story may contain Intense Out-Of-Character Interactions and should NOT be taken seriously. Relax and Enjoy.)


' **Thank' You, And Goodnight**

 _By DragonDaishou_

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth, Fuck You belongs to Lily Allen. I'm just the poor sap that lost sleep writing this.

A mild clamor filled the empty air as the audience, returning from their unexpected intermission, refilled the seats of the Valian Grand Memorial Opera House. The atmosphere balancing precariously between eager and vexed, as the highest class of Remnant's citizens contemplated the future of this event, resumed indulging in the opulence of the most extravagant theatre as the live camera crews triple checked their equipment.

Despite the loss of exclusivity, Ms. Schnee's final performance before applying to Beacon Academy had been viewed with anticipation by the upper echelons, as the girls singing had always seemed to reinforce the inherent feeling of superiority to its entitled viewers.

That feeling was mostly thanks to Jacques Schnee's masterful management of his daughter's talent, hiring only the best voice tutors to spend inordinate amounts of time practicing, despite his pressing needs in maintaining the Schnee Dust Company. It was rather surprising that he even allowed the broadcasting of the concert, though gossip implied that Ms. Schnee had personally asked for it, apparently stating it would help influence the SDC's image.

The beginning of the show was truly magnificent, with Weiss' performance exceeding all of her previous works. The newest song 'Mirror, Mirror' left the viewers spellbound, with many of the audience members having to daintily brush away the 'dust' in their eyes.

With the rather obvious finale of that song many were preparing to leave when Ms. Schnee made a sudden announcement. Apparently, she had been planning a secret final number to show her appreciation for her father and brother's support for her Beacon enrollment. While it appeared that Jacques was initially against it, the expectant stare of those watching seemed to sway him to accept. With his approval, Weiss gave a somewhat unnerving smile and asked for a short break to allow her to change.

That had been over a half hour ago, and the collective patience of the viewers was growing thin. Just as the first dissenters began to leave, the lights around the hall dimmed before several spotlights focused on the once again closed curtains. For a tense moment the curtains remained still, before drawing slowly back to reveal a scandalous scene.

Standing under the spotlights was Weiss Schnee, but in a fashion that could be not be understated in calling it vehemently opposing her previous style. Gone were the traditional white and blue strapless dress and crimson inlaid bolero jacket, in its place was a dark purple and black dress, the wide crinoline skirt now reaching down to her ankles. The purple corset covered her upper arms with sleeves, but her forearms and neckline wore a fine fishnet weave, a purple choker with a familiar silver apple pendant keeping it in place.

The previous light application of makeup was gone, replaced by a now exotic and striking black eyeshadow complimented by blood red eyeliner. The only remaining pieces of the old ensemble was her still visible scar over her left eye, her still snow-white hair, although the side ponytail had been removed and shaped into a short neck-length bob cut, and her rapier Myrtenaster strapped to her side. Held in her right hand was the final item, a long gray cane topped with a purple snowflake.

As the silence of the audience reached a near deafening pitch, Weiss raised the snowflake cane to her mouth and spoke into the hidden microphone, a smile on her face that could only be called bloodthirsty.

" _Thank_ you for waiting, I will do my best to not _disappoint_ your _expectations_. Before I begin this song, I would just like to thank Lily Allen for inspiring me to sing this. You have been a true friend and fellow artist. With that reference out of the way, let the show _truly_ begin!"

With a flourish of her cane the keys of a piano began to play, an upbeat and chipper tune flowing through the air as she began to sway and bounce to the beat, the vicious smile remaining on her face as a brilliant purple dust array came to life behind her. The light that rose from the array coalesced into a large hologram of Jacques Schnee, face set into a perfect copy of his stern expression, as Weiss finally began to sing.

 _Look inside, look inside your tiny mind and look a bit harder_

 _Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired, of all the hatred you harbor_

 _So you say, it's not okay to be gay well I think your just evil_

 _You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_

 _Your point of view is Medieval_

As the words filled the air, the hologram of Jacques disintegrated into motes of light in time with the beat, swirling around Weiss as she pointed her cane at the seats reserved for her father, before she started to sing the chorus.

 _Fuck You, fuck you very, very much~_

 _Cause we hate what you do_

 _And we hate your whole crew_

 _So please don't stay in touch~_

 _Fuck You, fuck you very, very much~_

 _Cause your words don't translate_

 _And it's getting quite late_

 _So please don't stay in touch~_

Twirling around with her cane outstretched, Weiss directed the river of violet light behind her to coalesce into a spitting image of her brother Whitley, sneering in contempt towards the audience.

 _Do you get, do you get a little kick out of being small minded?_

 _You want to be like your father, his approval you're after_

 _Well, that's not how you find it_

 _Do you, do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?_

 _Cause there's a hole where your soul should be_

 _You're losing control a bit and it's really distasteful_

As Weiss danced her fingers along the cane, the hologram of Whitley dissolved and sank to the ground, before forming into rings of light underneath Weiss that lifted her into the air on a cylindrical multi-stepped pyramid. As the chorus returned, Weiss slowly stepped down the pyramid before leaping off the middle with inhuman grace, landing delicately before leaning smugly on her cane while bouncing her hips to the beat.

 _Fuck You, fuck you very, very much~_

 _Cause we hate what you do_

 _And we hate your whole crew_

 _So please don't stay in touch~_

With another confident flourish of her cane, the pyramid of light separated into multiple rings behind Weiss. Each one spun lazily as a purple ghost of a Beowolf rose from their centers before singing in perfect harmony, as Weiss stared at her father's seat smiling viciously all the while.

 _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

 _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

 _Fuck you_

As the Beowolves finished their harmony Weiss began to spin her cane lazily as she slowly backed away from the edge of the stage, her smile losing some of its ferocity as the piano returned.

 _You say you think we need to go to war_

 _Well, you're already in one_

 _Cause it's people like you that need to get slew_

 _No one wants your opinion_

As the music swelled again, Weiss slammed the end of her cane into the ground in front of her, as a massive dust array appeared behind her. What rose from the violet array had the face of helmeted knight, although the tuxedo and top hat it wore gave it the look of a classy dancer, reinforced as it raised its own cane with a spin and began to dance alongside the Beowolves and Weiss as the song reached its crescendo.

 _Fuck You, fuck you very, very much~_

 _Cause we hate what you do_

 _And we hate your whole crew_

 _So please don't stay in touch~_

 _Fuck You, fuck you very, very much~_

 _Cause your words don't translate_

 _And it's getting quite late_

 _So please don't stay in touch~_

 _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

 _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

 _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you..._

As the music faded into silence, Weiss looked across the stunned mass of self-entitled oligarchs, locked into a catatonic state at the 'show' they just witnessed. Letting out a short laugh filled with relief, Weiss glanced to the cameras with a renewed bloodthirsty grin before back flipping onto the outstretched hand of her Knight.

"Well, that was fun. Thank you everybody for listening to my feelings, it felt great to finally tell the truth for once. With that I will now leave you, and all I can say is this."

Placing the cane under her arm Weiss lifted both her hands before flipping off the whole audience.

"Fuck you and Goodnight."

With a brilliant flash of purple light and the sound of shattering glass, Weiss and her Knight disappeared from sight, the stained glass domed window above the stage now sporting a massive hole through its center.

* * *

Seated at one of the side pavilions, Jacques and Whitley Schnee had very different expressions. Whitley's jaw had been hanging open in shock so long a line of drool had leaked out and stained his pants, while Jacques had turned as close as humanly possible to the color puce, the veins on his forehead throbbing in a way that couldn't possibly be healthy. He was completely unaware however, of the embolism that his rising blood pressure was pushing to his brain.

* * *

The household of Taiyang Xiao-Long was in utter chaos. The single father had been planning to have a nice relaxing night in with his daughters, listening to the live concert that everyone seemed to want to see. Even with Qrow drinking in the background, everything seemed to be going so well.

Now however, Taiyang was rolling around on the floor. Not because he was laughing like Yang, but because Qrow had managed to spit-take whatever horrid concoction he was drinking into his eyes as he tried in vain to cover Ruby's ears and save her delicate mind from the song's profanity.

Now Qrow was laughing uproariously at his whimpers of pain, and Yang could barely breath in between giggling and snort. All the while Ruby stared at the holo-screen with one dreamy thought repeating in her mind.

" _Such a Role-model."_

* * *

Blake Belladonna sat amongst her silent White Fang allies, those around her not entirely sure how to react to the events that just transpired. Nobody wanted to admit that they respected a human for such an audacious stunt, let alone the _Schnee heiress._

This collective failure to act from her peers allowed the fact that Blake's hand was covering her face to go unnoticed, allowing her quiet snort of amusement to fade into the ether.

* * *

Within the Tower of Beacon, the collected group of James Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin stared in silence at the holo-screen. James had the equivalent of a massive grin on his face, as his mouth quirked upwards slightly in amused respect for the youngest Schnee.

Winter was balancing somewhere between dawning horror and absolute pride for her sister.

Glynda's left eye was twitching erratically, along with her foot tapping lightly in frustration as she stroked her ride crop in anticipation.

Ozpin was the most sedate of the group, quietly finishing off his coffee before simply stating.

"This is going to be an… _Interesting_ year."

* * *

Far away in the Grimmlands, Salem alongside Cinder's little band where reacting in their own unique ways. Mercury was debating the veracity of trying to 'tap' on Weiss when they would infiltrate Beacon, while Emerald was trying and failing to hide her nosebleed and blush.

Cinder was quietly jotting down notes, brushing away any questions as simply being aware of Ms. Schnee's personality, when in reality she was copying the design of her clothes.

The most thoughtful amongst them was Salem, as she contemplated the possibility of her bloodline somehow managing to find its way to Weiss with how much she could look like Salem's daughter.

 _The End_

 **Authors Notes: There… It is Done… The plot bunny is dead and buried… I'll admit that this idea jumped on my back and I could not stop writing until it was gone.**

 **I was heavily inspired by the third animated music video Resurrection by Daria Cohen on YouTube, go check out her animated series, she does amazing work.**

 **Despite all of this, I am surprised this is the first Fic I'll be posting since my last work all those years ago. God did I suck back then, College really beat that into me.**

 **Anyway, I hope everybody enjoyed this. I am currently working on my latest attempt of a Multi-Chapter Fic. It is going to be a Self-Insert Multiverse-Gamer Fic, But I am going to do everything I can to make it unique.**

 **With that, I started this Fic five non-stop hours ago, and it is now 3:11 in the morning. I am going to go sleep like the dead now. I'll post this once my Beta has a chance to read it.**

 **Until then, may your mind spark great fires of ideas, and your fingers type faster than the wind.**

 **Goodnight.**


End file.
